La Habitación de Yaten
by Schwerelos
Summary: [Capitulo Unico] un pequeño fic sobre cositas que los hermanos mayores debmos soportar... como seria con los pequeños Kou? Adorable, probablmente sin sentido, pero genial para quienes aman a esas estrellas como yo!


_Queridas mías… sé que todas están esperando ansiosamente capítulos nuevos de mis otras historias… créanme que ya me estoy sintiendo tan culpable que he empezado a trazar ciertas ideas para ellos… (aunque sea para saber como empezar xD) pero por mientras no pude evitar trabajar creativamente con un dilemilla personal… _

_Sí, se encontraran con muchas similitudes con la vida de su servidora… así que… jejeje… además, he enfocado mis sentimientos con los del mismo Yaten (ah, me siento como él aquí xP) y pues… que salga lo que salga… Es mi manera de desquitarme ya que yo tampoco puedo decir que no._

_Por razones mías tratare a los Kou como niños (lo más adorable!) con las siguientes edades:_

**_Yaten – 7 años_**

_**Taiki – 5 años**_

**_Seiya – 3 años_**

_Y además simplemente los pondré en la tierra con padres normales… la infancia de los Kou es muy complicada como para matarme con ello xP _

_Por si acaso, sus papás son **Hikari**y **Kensuke **Kou n.n_

_Disfrútenlo._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tan sólo Hikari y Kensuke Kou. Los demás surgieron de la imaginación de Naoko Takeuchi, aunque no creo que de esta manera xD

* * *

**La Habitación de Yaten**

…_O lo que tienes que soportar al ser hermano mayor…_

* * *

Un pequeño niño recorría su casa por todos los rincones, siendo seguido muy de cerca por un alto y apuesto joven de cabellos marrones, quien a pesar de acercársele, no lograba alcanzarlo.

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YATEN! Deténte, hijo!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Atrás, una hermosa dama de largos cabellos anaranjados y un párvulo de ojos vileta y pelo castaño miraban la escena.

"Taiki… ayuda a tu padre, quieres?"

El niño asintió tranquilamente y cruzó los pasillos por el lado opuesto.

"No! No! No!" Yaten seguía corriendo doblando según la arquitectura de la casa hasta que se dio de cara contra algo suave. Parpadeó, y sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo cogido de las muñecas por su hermano menor.

"Yaten-nii…"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" retorciéndose "SUELTAME TAIKI, TE LO DIGO!" luchando y luchando por soltarse, en vano. La fuerza nunca había sido su fuerte…

Finalmente, su padre llegó hasta ellos, quien jadeante, recibió a Yaten de manos de su otro hijo.

"Ahh" respirando "gracias Tai… ahora, Yaten… vamos a conversar civilizadamente"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! Y NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO PIENSO COMPARTIR MI CUARTO CON SEIYA!"

"YATEN!" la fría y dura voz de su madre dejó no solo al pequeño peliblanco paralizado, sino también a los otros dos varones.

"Tu hermano menor está durmiendo, santo cielo! Guarda respeto! Ahora…" la mirada de la usualmente cándida y amorosa Hikari Kou congeló a su hijo mayor, quien derrotado, cogió su mano y avanzó junto con los demás hacia la sala.

Taiki observaba curiosamente las reacciones de sus familiares. Estaba su padre, quien jamás había podido controlar el geniecillo de su hermano mayor; estaba su madre, con esa actitud propia de autoridad que sólo una mujer puede ejercer en ocasiones determinadas; y estaba el mismo Yaten, quien, cual chiquillo de dos años, pataleaba y refutaba, aunque en silencio. Ah, y descansando tranquilamente en la habitación principal estaba el pequeño Seiya, ignorante de todo lo que él, de una u otra manera, estaba causando.

"Hijo… vamos… es sólo temporalmente…"

El rostro del peliblanco se dirigió hacia el lado contrario

"Yaten Kou… deberías avergonzarte de tu actitud… sabes muy bien que tu pobre hermanito no puede seguir durmiendo en esa cuna… o preferirías que él siga incómodo hasta que tenga su propio cuarto?" la dama acarició los cabellos de su hijo

"Por mí no hay problema… que él se las arregle mamá… yo NO quiero un intruso en mi privacidad…"

Ahh, a pesar de su corta edad, se defendía como un adulto…

"…cómo puedes hablar así? Es tu hermano!"

Recibió la mirada dura de su padre sin que le importara nada. Se mantuvo terco y obstinado. Ni siquiera quería mirar a Taiki, quien estaba frente a él…

"Uhm… papás.. yo podría ceder mi cuarto… por mí no hay prob-"

"No Taiki" su mamá lo miró tiernamente "tu habitación no es muy amplia, encajas perfectamente en ella… En cambio, tu hermano mayor cuenta con una recámara que fácilmente se adapta a dos personas… no crees Yaten? No es lo justo?"

"……………………no…………………"

"Mam�, por mí no hay problema… en serio…"

Kensuke Kou no pudo evitar reírse levemente y golpear a su segundo hijo con cariño

"Taiki… tu actitud es digna de una edad superior a la tuya… te agradecemos tu colaboración. Sin embargo, no sería justo. Y Yaten lo sabe, no Yaten?" mirándolo de reojo "además, él en su rol de hermano mayor tiene que aprender a hacer ciertos _sacrificios_. Ve, déjanos razonar con él. Avísanos si Seiya se despierta, de acuerdo?" sonriéndole una vez más.

Taiki asintió, miró a su hermano con ojos de 'lo intenté' y se retiró silenciosamente.

"Ahora, por qué no podrías ser más como él Yaten, eh!"

El niño volteó los ojos más disgustado que nunca…

"Si Taiki es tan perfecto porque no van y razonan con él…"

Hikari se acercó más a su crío, abrazándolo…

"Amor… sabes que te amamos muchísimo, y que estamos muy orgullosos de ti… pero no puedes dejar que Seiyita siga como está… ya ni cabe en esa cuna! Vamos… no quieres que mamá se enoje, o sí?"

Por toda respuesta –respuesta equivocada- Yaten se puso de pie, dándoles la espalada a sus padres.

"Ok, como tú quieras…" los dos mayores se pusieron de pie también, pero se dirigieron hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Yaten a solas, en la sala.

* * *

_(Hace tres años…)_

"_Pap�, pap�, por qué estás tan nervioso! Mamá ya pasó por esto dos veces!"_

_El niño no dejaba de mirar a su pap�, quien caminaba de un lado a otro por los pasillos del hospital, nerviosísimo_

"_Lo sé, lo sé Yaten… pero, pero…"_

_Un segundo infante levantó la vista desde su 'libro' y miró también a su progenitor…_

"_Pap�, todo va a estar bien…" su vocecita inocente detuvo al hombre, quien sonrió aún nervioso y abrazó a sus dos retoños._

"_Gracias hijos… es que… ah… creo que aún no me acostumbro a…"_

"_Señor Kou?" Una enfermera salió desde la puerta adyacente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "Su esposa dio a luz a un hermoso bebé varón!"_

"_Otro varón!" gritó extasiado "AH! Vamos niños! Vamos a ver a su madre y a su nuevo hermanito!" demasiado emocionado._

_El mayor de los dos se levantó volteando los ojos ante la actitud de su padre, y el menor se paró de su asiento, cogió su libro con una mano y la mano de su hermano con la otra._

"_Hikari!" el 'joven' no podía consigo de la euforia "Amor mío!"_

"_Kensuke!" la dama dijo débilmente "Es otro niño, querido…" su rostro estaba radiante. Se veía exhausta pero feliz, una felicidad indescriptible_

"_Sí, sí! No puedo creerlo… estoy orgulloso de ti… te amo tanto…"_

_Delicadamente, depositó un dulce beso sobre su esposa, hasta que sintió una manita jalándolo desde abajo_

"_Papá… vas a acaparar a mamá o nos vas a dejar verla?"_

_La pareja rió ante el comentario de su hijo mayor. Levantó a los dos infantes, quienes abrazaron y besaron a su madre…_

"_Mis niños… ahora tendrán un nuevo hermanito con quien jugar"_

_El pequeño de cabellos castaños sonrió, pero el peliblanco aplaudió irónicamente _

"_Uy, sí, estoy saltando de gusto…"_

_Dicho eso, recibió un codazo del otro._

"_Señores Kou?" todos voltearon hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba la doctora con un bebé en brazos… "Aquí está su hijo… mis felicitaciones…" le entregó delicadamente la criatura a la madre, quien al verlo soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, emocionada… sus dos hijos, quienes estaban sentados en la cama, vieron el paquetito con curiosidad._

"_Kensuke… míralo… es… precioso…"_

"_Tiene tu nariz… y tu boca…"_

"_Ahh… pero tiene tus ojos…"_

"_Cómo le pondremos, cariño?"_

"…_Uhm… ha llegado de sorpresa, y me ha clavado el alma… ahhh… es mi pequeña flechita… sí, mi estrella, mi flechita…" ella lo veía extasiada_

_Su esposo se puso a pensar…_

"_Seiya…?"_

_Ella lo vio, lo medito un segundo y sonrió_

"_Le queda perfecto… hola Seiya…" cogiendo un diminuto dedito del bebé_

"_Bienvenido, campeón" acariciando su cabecita_

"_Niños… miren… es su hermano Seiya… Taiki, Yaten, véanlo…" levantado un poco más al nene_

_Los dos niños miraron atentamente, con cuidado_

"_Se ve gracioso…" Yaten tocó juguetonamente la nariz de su recién nacido hermano_

"_Ho…la…" Taiki lo vio y sonrió, saludándolo_

"_Gah!" Seiya empezó a reír, inundando el lugar de tal magnífico sonido…_

"_Bienvenido Seiya…"_

* * *

"Yaten…?"

"Hn"

El castaño vio a su hermano pasar frente a su puerta, una molesta resignación pintada en sus facciones. Parecía que no se dirigía a ningún lugar en particular, tan sólo recorría su hogar indefinidamente. Al verlo, su hermano menor se acercó hasta el umbral y con una seña lo invitó a pasar. El otro, casi reluctante, aceptó.

"…" Taiki se quedó viendo atentamente a Yaten, quien se sentó en el otro extremo de su cama, de brazos cruzados, no queriendo verlo aún.

"…Están trasladando a Seiya, lo sabes?" después de un largo silencio, el niño comenzó a hablar

"Ahh… por eso es que estás así… pero sabías, hermano, que sin importar qué y cuánto gritaras, iban a terminar haciendo lo que creían es mejor…"

Yaten miró amenazadoramente a Taiki "Cállate"

El otro sólo sonrió "Te molesta no salirte con la tuya…"

"Aghhhhhh! Pero es que NO ES JUSTO TAIKI!" levantándose impulsivamente de nuevo "aghhhhhh, no estoy para que el 'pequeño Seiya' entre y me cambie todo y……… waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" lanzando un grito inentendible

"Yaten-nii… no me vas a decir que no quisieras tener a Sei-chan como hermanito menor, o sí…?" sentándose a su costado

Yaten sólo lo miró con ojos molestos, pero respiró fuertemente y se dejó caer al piso

"Noooooo………" en volumen bajo, casi para sí mismo "chibi Seiya puede ser una molestia y todo, sin embargo…"

Su hermano menor tan sólo sonrió

"Baka Seiya…" murmurando "tan diminuto para ser estorbo tan grande…" pateó la alfombra bajo sus pies, golpeándola con sus manos también. Se echó boca abajo luego, y entonces sonrió levemente…

"Yo también lo quiero mucho hermano…" riendo para sí ante la miradota que Yaten le lanzó "y no te preocupes… recuerda que es por una temporada… no vas a terminar viviendo con Sei-chan para siempre…"

El peliblanco respiró fuertemente de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta, mirando finalmente a su hermano menor

"Más le vale…"

* * *

_(Hace dos años…)_

"_Gu gu gu…"_

"_Noooo, mis bloques, no Seiya no baka!" _

"_Gahhh!"_

"_Seiya… Yaten… qué sucede!"_

"_Ma… ma…" el infante gateó lo más rápido que le daban sus rodillas hasta los brazos de su madre. Detrás, un enfadado hermano mayor lo venía persiguiendo, puesto que el bebé había invadido su 'territorio' y había cogido algunos de sus juguetes…_

"_Buaaaaa……" siendo levantado por la dama_

"_Ya, ya… bebé precioso… ya… tu hermanito Yaten no te quería hacer nada, no?"_

_Yaten miró a su mamá como pudo. Esos ojos de ella en serio que daban miedo cuando estaba a punto de enfadarse… y más cuando ya lo estaba._

"_Kaa-san, es que… Sei-ba-"_

"_No le digas así, Ya-chan… cuántas veces te lo he repetido…?"_

_Yaten volvió a empezar_

"_Sei estuvo jugando con mis bloques mamá…" mirándola como si eso fuera suficiente_

_La adulta, sin embargo, necesitaba una mejor explicación…_

"_Y…?"_

_Haciendo un puchero "M�! Había hecho una casa que quería que veas, pero vino él" señalándolo como si fuera una cosa "y me destruyó TODO!"_

_Seiya tan sólo rió inocentemente y se movió en los brazos de Hikari Kou_

"_Mi querido Yaten…" agachándose y acariciándole sus cabellos "tu hermanito es tan sólo un bebé… no sabe lo que hace, no puede cuidarse solo… no vas a molestarte por algo como eso… vamos… míralo…" cargando a Seiya en frente de su hermano mayor_

_Yaten no quiso verlo al principio. Se sentía resentido, pero sintió una pequeña manita jalarle unos pelos en la frente y miró disgustado… aunque esa sonrisita tierna del bebé –que jugaba con lo primero que encontraba interesante- le derritió el alma…_

"_Aihhhhh…" aún con el puchero "de acuerdo Kaa-san…"_

"_Yaaaa…… tennnnn!" riendo y agitando los brazos_

"_Ves? Tu hermanito te quiere… Ahora, quieres algo de comer, amor?"_

"…" _tan sólo asintió y siguió a su madre a la cocina_

* * *

"Dónde quiere que lo coloquemos señor?"

"Uhm, dónde era querida?" su mujer le señaló una sección de la recámara "claro, en ese espacio, jóvenes. Al otro lado de la ventana"

Los cargadores asintieron y levantaron el mueble a medio armar que constituiría el camarote. Fuera, observando todo lo que sucedía con el mayor interés, estaba un silencioso Taiki cogiendo a Seiya, quien no entendía mucho pero le llamaba su atención.

"Gracias muchachos" la señora acarició la madera y observó luego al niño de cabellos más oscuros "Mira estrellita!" haciéndole una seña para que entrara. Al instante, Seiya, emocionado, 'corrió' a los brazos de su madre "Ésta va a ser tu cama a partir de ahora!"

Taiki continuó viendo a los robustos señores que terminaban de llevar y juntar las piezas restantes del mobiliario

"Esta es mi cama? Si!" Seiya miraba emocionado a su madre, quien tuvo que cogerlo con mayor fuerza puesto que quería subirse de una vez

"Sí, amor mío! Jajaja… ya quieres dormir aquí, no?"

El pequeño tan sólo asintió enérgicamente de arriba abajo

"Cariño, mejor nos retiramos hasta que terminen, sí?"

Hikari Kou asintió "Vamos bebe?"

"Hai!" sonriente

"Tai…?" su papá colocó una mano sobre su hombro

"Nn?" Taiki volteó, negando luego "Iie, yo me quedo ac�, en la puerta, otou-san, por favor…"

Kensuke tan sólo sonrió y se retiró. Su segundo hijo siempre había gustado de aprender nuevas cosas, diferentes y poco comunes. Ya podía verlo… todo un erudito…

"Hikari…?"

Había avanzado por el pasillo, y la encontró de pie, sin querer ingresar al comedor…

"Qué-?"

Su esposa colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios, callándolo. Luego, con los ojos, apuntó al interior…

"Ya veo…" entró calladamente, sentándose al extremo de la mesa, opuesto al peliblanco que comía –o más bien pretendía comer- con la mirada en ninguna parte

"Hijo…"

El otro tan sólo se quedó callado, jugando con la cuchara que tenía en la mano, y llevándose un bocado de cereal al final

"Yaten…"

Él tan sólo infló sus mejillas, al mirarlo

"No juegues con la comida… ya estás grandecito…"

Yaten volvió a insertar la cuchara en el tazón y se llevó un nuevo bocado

"Es sólo por un tiempo… vamos hijo, compréndenos, si?"

El silencio fue roto por unos suaves pasos, seguidos por la dulce vocecita de un niño…

"Tennnn……?"

Hikari había entrado con su hijo menor, el rostro con la expresión de quien quiere entender, pero ser entendida también

"Mano…? Tás ben…?"

Seiya había avanzado hasta el sitio de su hermano mayor, mirándolo con ojitos parpadeantes, puesto que él tenía el disgusto (infantil) pintado en toda la cara. Yaten lo ignoró y llevó una cucharada más a su boca.

Seiya, con la dulzura e inocencia de muchos niños, no captó la indirecta del otro –que lo dejaran en paz- así que se acercó con sus ojos azules bien abiertos y con sus manitas jaló del pantalón de su hermano mayor.

"Ya… tennnnn…"

Yaten lo miró de reojo. La expresión del pequeño Sei era completamente adorable, esos dos zafiros en su mirada siempre lo habían conmovido. Y aún así, se hizo el fuerte, regresando a su plato, hasta que sintió de nuevo la manita de su hermano, quien lo jalaba con mayor insistencia…

"Niito…"

"Hn"

"Tennn"

"Déjame" murmurando

"Niichan…"

"QUE!"

Finalmente lo volvió a ver. Seiya tan sólo se empezó a reír y abrazó fuertemente las piernas de su hermano

"Te quelo…"

". . . ?" El peliblanco se quedó quieto y mudo, dejó el cubierto en la mesa y después de unos buenos segundos se agachó, y le devolvió el abrazo a su hermanito menor.

De pie, la pareja Kou veía complacida la escena… Sin hacer ruido, se retiraron, Taiki se los cruzó al pasar. Ambos sólo le sonrieron, y su madre depositó un beso sobre su frente, y se fueron a su cuarto.

Taiki se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que vio, pero reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió hacia los dos, abrazándolos también.

* * *

_(Hace un año…)_

"_Yay!" el peliblanco saltaba de gusto_

"_Qué pasa hermano…?"_

"_Tengo mi Nintendo!" guiñando un ojo y haciendo un símbolo de victoria con sus dedos_

"_Tendo!" un curioso Seiya se unió a la plática_

"_Seiya-chan!" Taiki lo detuvo antes que tocara algo y Yaten pegara un grito en el cielo_

"_Seiya! Ve a jugar con tus cosas!"_

"_Ten, Ten… jugaaaa…"_

_El pequeño estiraba sus brazos queriendo acercarse a Yaten para jugar también_

"_Sei-chan…" Taiki lo miró dudoso…_

"_Seiya! Fuera de mi habitación!" Yaten estaba 'molesto'_

"_Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!" había comenzado a lagrimear_

"_Yaten-nii… yo cuido a Sei… deja que se quede…?"_

"_Mmmmm……" Yaten se puso a pensarlo. Luego de un largo rato asintió resignado "Ok, pero sólo verán!"_

"_Vijugo!" Seiya se emocionó, deteniendo el llanto_

"_Seiya no baka… Se dice vidojuego!" con pose de sabio_

"_Ahh… Yaten-nii… en realidad es… videojuego…" Taiki abrazaba a Seiya para que éste no se moviera_

"_Taiki… cállate" prendiendo la consola_

* * *

"Oyasumi, Tai-chan!"

"Sumi, Tai!"

Taiki les sonrió a sus dos hermanos, abrazando a Seiya antes de irse a dormir. Vio como Yaten lo llevó de la mano a la que ahora era 'su' habitación…

"Taiki… a la cama, no?"

"Hai!" recibió el beso de su pap�, quien hacía la 'ronda nocturnal' y se metió a su recámara

"Niños…?"

Kensuke Kou se paró en el umbral de la puerta, y vio a un tranquilo Seiya en el colchón de abajo y un movido Yaten en el de arriba.

"Buenas noches Seiya-chan…" besando delicadamente la frente de su hijo menor "Oi, Yaten?"

El mencionado se dio la vuelta de modo que encarara a su progenitor

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Descansa" depositando, a su vez, un beso en la frente de su primogénito

"Hn…" no respondió, tan sólo hizo un gesto… Acomodó su almohada, se acurrucó en las sábanas y cerró sus verdes ojos.

"Ten…?"

"Huh?"

"Noches mano…"

Una vez más, no pudo evitar sonreír. Casi para él, respondió…

"Buenas noches Seiya-chan…"

* * *

"Ahhh…" Yaten se movió en su cama. Se había quedado dormido. Su puerta se abrió de repente

"Hey, Yaten!"

"Huh?" se frotó los ojos y vio que su hermano menor había entrado

"Oh, lo siento…" se detuvo a medio camino "sólo te recordaba que en 20 minutos vamos a salir, no lo olvides…"

Yaten asintió, aún medio somnoliento

"Claro… gracias"

"Ok…" Seiya se dio la vuelta, para salir, pero sintió que algo lo detuvo "Mmm?"

"…Seiya…" Yaten se había levantado

"qué, que?"

Seiya no lo vio venir. Yaten lo abrazó súbitamente, y así como sucedió, se acabó. Fue muy corto, pero significó mucho. Yaten no era de expresar emociones muy seguido…

"Y… eso qué fue?" sorprendido

Yaten sonrió para sí "Nada… ahora… SAL DE MI HABITACION!"

Seiya se rió, dándose la vuelta de nuevo "de acuerdo…"

* * *

Aww… no fue eso adorable? n.n JojoJo, no pude evitar escribirlo… y tal vez no sea muy coherente, pero me gustó como quedó n.n

Sii, como habran entendido, yo tamien tendre que compartir mi cuarto con mi hermanita... -.- pero bueno...Los hermanos menores son una maravillosa molestia… o una molestosa maravilla? xD quien lo sabe! Jajajaja..

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero poder pronto cumplir con todo lo demás que les debo T-T por mientras… las dejo

Saludos a todas!

Sha-chan

* * *

**Terminos Japoneses: **(por si acaso n.n)

**Hai: **Si  
**Iie: **No  
**Oyasumi: **buenas noches  
**Okaa-san:** (o Kaa-san) mama  
**Otou-san: **papa  
**Onii-san: **(o nii-san, nii-chan) hermano, hermanito. Cuando Taiki llama a Yaten "Yaten-nii" esta diciendo algo como hermano Yaten  
**Baka: **(una de mis palabras favoritas xD) tonto, segun como es dicha con mayor o menor intensidad :P hasta se puede usar de cariño, como con tu hermano xD


End file.
